Nerf Wiki:Article Layout
This page exists to denote how articles should be written and laid out on the Nerf Wiki. It is highly encouraged to follow these layouts, in order to keep wiki content uniform throughout. For information on general writing instructions for the wiki, see Nerf Wiki:Manual of Style. Article layouts Blaster/product article layout Basic description Includes name of the product, the year it was released, and what the product comes packaged with. The main image here should be a stock image if one can be found online. If the product is exclusive to a certain store or requires batteries to be operated, it should also be noted here. This section does not require a header. Also placed here is the infobox template where more information on the product is put. Details This section will include the appearance of the product and features of the product. Other information includes how the product operates. Optional sections not included below can be added, if there is enough content to support having it in its own section. Official description An official description of the product, from the company that produced it. Uses . History An optional section where history of the product is put. This can be info of re-releases of the product, the product being pulled from shelves and/or cancelled, or anything else that would have to do with the history of the product. Color schemes If a product has alternate color schemes, they are listed here. If there are performance differences with these different re-releases, they should be detailed on their own separate pages. Modification An optional blaster-only section for tidbits about modification to that specific blaster. In-depth modification information, including how-to guides, are not allowed. Value packs An optional section where value packs, product sets, or blaster sets for the product are listed. Reloading and firing This optional blaster-only section explains into deep detail in how to reload and fire each blaster. It is intended to be use in cases where blaster operation is not straight-forward or requires additional explanation (such as how many times an air-powered blaster must be pumped). Trivia Product trivia should pertain in some way to the product, otherwise it will be deleted. *Standard media appearances will no longer be added to pages as it is takes up space and is not useful. If an appearance is more than just it existing (such as with the Ballzooka or Rough Cut 2x4, then it can be added. Gallery An optional section to put images pertaining to the product. Official and stock images are preferred; if no such thing exists, images that feature a basic background can be uploaded instead. Users should not upload images that involve themselves into galleries, save for their arms and hands, if needed to show off the subject of the image. If there are more than three images for the product, a gallery should be a sub-page off the article, linked to by . If not, the gallery will be on the product article. The larger gallery will include: color schemes of the product, box art images, internals and other images. Official videos An optional section to put official videos. This includes commercials, TV spots, or anything uploaded to official YouTube channels for the subject in question. Reviews and fan content are not allowed in this section. References References is a list of used references in the article, using tags and .They are listed in this section using ; if the list is overly long, can be used to condense it into columns. External links External links include product listings on official websites (Nerf, Hasbro, Buzz Bee, BOOMco.). See also See also should be a list of links to related articles, if a navigational template is not applicable. Series article layout Basic description Includes name of the series (including other names) and the year it originally began. The main image here should be a stock image if one can be found online. If the series is exclusive to a certain store, it should also be noted here. This section does not require a header. Also placed here is the infobox template where more information on the series is put. Details This section will include information about the series, including what the series is themed after, product performances, etc. History An optional section where history of the series is put. This includes when the series was discontinued, any successor/predecessor series, etc. Color schemes If a series has alternate color schemes, they are listed here. Product listing This section is used to list products released under the series. Blasters/Super Soakers Blasters (for dart blaster series) or Super Soakers (for Super Soaker series) is the first in the list of products. If the series features no blasters or soakers, do not add this section. Products Product listing includes blaster sets, accessories released (outside of blaster releases), etc. Sub-series If a series has sub-series of other, similar products or re-released products, they are listed here. Each sub-series will have its own section; a short description of products will also be here. Trivia Product trivia should pertain in some way to the series, otherwise it will be deleted. Gallery An optional section to put images pertaining to the series. Official and stock images are preferred; if no such thing exists, images that feature a basic background can be uploaded instead. If there are more than three images for the product, a gallery should be a sub-page off the article, linked to by . If not, the gallery will be on the product article. The larger gallery will include: color schemes of the product, box art images, internals and other images. Official videos An optional section to put official videos. This includes commercials, TV spots, or anything uploaded to official YouTube channels for the subject in question. Reviews and fan content are not allowed in this section. References References is a list of used references in the article, using tags and .They are listed in this section using ; if the list is overly long, can be used to condense it into columns. External links External links include official websites for the series in question. See also See also should be a list of links to related articles, if a navigational template is not applicable. Category:HelpCategory:Nerf Wiki